paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update OT9
Release Notes - OT9 Primary Features and Changes * RMB (PS4 R1) abilities are now upgraded at levels 1, 6, and 11. Damage has been increased to match the new level progression. * LMB (PS4 R2) abilities can now be leveled at 1, 7, 14. * Casters and Mages will now gain more damage on abilities per level but have less damage scaling from cards. * Minimap updated with new art. * Card Shop updates: ** Added “undo,” “quick slotting,” and passive hotkeys. ** Removed accept / decline prompts. * Card Deck selection is now chosen when loading into a match. Tap the “G” key to open the Card Shop and select your Deck at the beginning of a match. * Removed the ready check phase of matchmaking. ** We no longer gate players in groups on a ready check prompt before they can pick a hero in the play tab. ** Players can come and go from parties any time before the team lobby phase. ** Players are automatically unreadied when moving from the play tab. ** Heroes for players are reset when joining a new party for the first time to reduce collision with Hero selection. ** Slight tweaks to visuals for game type to make it more obvious that only the party leader can select the game type. * New in-progress post-game screen improvements. ** Upcoming level rewards are shown. ** Rewards appear as you level up now. This should help clarify where rewards came from. * Players can now unlock card packs with Reputation (time currency) in the Profile tab. Click "Open Card Packs" and you'll be able to use your Reputation to "Get More Packs". General Changes * Social panel now shows when a player is currently watching a replay. * Updated chat fade, fonts, and text colors. Only team messages are displayed in white text. Other messages display in the channel color. * You can no longer bring up the scoreboard when the end game screen is up. * When a team surrenders, the core explodes and ends like a normal match. AI * At most, only 2 melee bots will be on your team or the enemy’s team when running Co-op or Solo vs. AI modes. * Changed minion target selection to calculate hero timeouts per group/wave, now timeouts of one group will not affect other minions. * Improved Bots’ ability selection so that they prefer abilities that already have a target in range over the one that would require location adjustment. * Improvements to Bots’ movement abilities usage. * Minions will ignore all hero targets and return to lane when dragged into jungle. * Minions will ignore hero targets when dragged too far back on their lane. * Removing damage and status immunity from Jungle camps due to hero proximity will now affect all players from both teams. Cards * Starter Deck cleanup. ** Fixed a bug that allowed for duplicate potion cards in some Starter Decks. * Reduced quantity of charges on ward cards. Replay * The minimap in replays will now always show the Blue team on the bottom, to be consistent with the in-game minimap. * After scrubbing in a replay, the well and harvester icons on the minimap now update their state properly. * In replays, hero portraits in kill notifications will now show the correct team colors for those heroes. * Towers will not show up on the timeline when selecting the “Towers” event checkbox. UI * Added a main volume slider to the Audio Settings menu. * Added icons to the death recap for the damage type (physical or energy) and replaced the “!” for critical hits with a critical strike icon. * Card points total added to scoreboard. All Heroes * Dekker and Twinblast can use their RMB abilities while in the Shadow Plane without being made visible. * Shortened respawn animations. * Steel has been disable for OT9. * Added a decal to Vision Bot to indicate the radius. * Decreased the size of the targeting cylinder width for his Torn Space teleport ability. He can now squeeze through smaller gaps and there should be less trouble aiming it accurately. Bug Fixes * Fixed party members not being able to ready if the party leader has not picked a game type yet. * Fixed a problem with game restoring older window size when activating a resized window. * Fixed a problem with window’s restore button not changing to maximize button when changing the resolution while the window was maximized. * Fixed an issue where playing several games with different heroes would increase texture memory usage. * Fixed a bug resulting in it being possible to have all bots fight on a single lane. * Fixed minion’s hit reactions playing animations for the wrong direction. * Fixed an issue that would occasionally allow upgrades to be applied to fully upgraded cards. * Fixed a bug that could prevent CXP meter from moving after recalling and spending card points. * Fixed a bug where a card pack (unlocked with time currency) couldn’t be opened immediately if you previously had 0 packs. * Fixed a bug where the confirmation screen would show “Error” for all confirmations once a single error has been shown. * Fixed a crash that can occur if the player selects a card slot and then clicks a card on top of the auto slot button. * Fixed an issue where bindings for secondary keys wouldn’t work correctly in game or persist across sessions. * Fixed clipping issues in certain languages. * Fixes to Surrender UI. * Fixed false display of damage displayed with The Warlord card. * Fixed a crash that would occur if you logged out while in a party during matchmaking. * Fixed an issue that would crash the game if a network connection was lost while matchmaking. * Fixed an issue that could cause the game to show a loading screen indefinitely if loading a replay. Category:Patch Notes